Bones Season 6 and a Half
by Bufftastical
Summary: Post Hole in the Heart, will show how the jeffersonian and FBI will deal with Brennan's pregnancy. Will update about once or every other day. This is my first fic, so please leave a review.  ENDED ABRUPTLY
1. Prolouge

This is based on the actual plotline of the tv show. If nobody reads it then I probably won't write more. Um,I'm not really sure what to rate this but I'll say mature because it's not 100% racy but it's not a fairy tale. Actually, those are kind of morbid. More like... Futurama.

Brennan woke up in a daze. What time was it? She reached for her alarm clock. It was 8:30. _"All right, all right, I'm getting up"_ It had been about half a month since Vincent's death. She looked next to her clock. A photo of him smiling made her smile too, but in a sad, melancholy way. _"Oh, I miss you, Mr. Nigel-Murray."_ She got dressed and ate a tasty omelet. Spitting out her minty toothpaste, she grabbed her keycard and went on her way. She got to the Jeffersonnian at about 9:00, and she noticed Booth had left her a message, and she eagerly played it. "Hi Bones, uh, I'm out sick today with a stomach virus, and was wondering if you could pick Parker up from school and drop him off at Rebecca's place. Uh, yeah. Thanks Bo-" At this point Booth started retching and disconnected. Brennan pondered what to do- go to Limbo or check up on Ange. She decided the latter would be more interesting. "Hey Angela." Brennan appeared at the doorway. Angela Montenegro was lying on her couch, eating saltines. "Sweetie! Come in, come in! "How are you feeling?" Brennan queried. "Like the Hindenberg." Angela replied jokingly. "Heard anything good gossip-wise? Because I personally have gotten a very slow intake. It's like a graveyard in here!" Angela chatted merrily. "Well.." Brennan started "There was one about Director Cull-" Brennan stopped with a quizzical look on her face. "What is it ? Sweetie? Hello? Bren." Angela waved her hand in front of Dr. Brennan's face. She started again "Well, Ange, it's just that-" Brennan stopped again. Although, this stop was not greeted by silence, but of the sound of retching. "Brennan!" Angela shrieked. Cam walked in, with a what-the-hell-is-going-on-now look on her face. Then she saw the faucet coming out Bones's mouth. "Dr. Brennan!" Eventually Brennan's vomiting subsided, and sat down in the office chair. "Angela, can you or Dr. Hodgins take home Dr. Brennan? I would but I have something else and I think Sweets has an appointment." "Yeah, sure. Ok, Sweetie, can we stand up?" The question was answered with more retching. "Cam?" "Yes?" "Can you get me Jack and a big bucket?"

Twenty minutes later Hodgins was driving with Brennan acting queasy and Angela helping her in the back. After they set her up with water, orange juice, a couple trashcans, a cellphone, and a T.V. remote, in short, anything a sick person could need, they started to leave. "Park-Parker." Bones coughed out. "Huh?" 'Pick up Parker. I.. I was going to do it but now I can't. Please?" Bones then puked again. "Yeah, sure. Get better soon!" Then Hodgins and Angela got out so that they wouldn't have to hear Dr. Brennan puking again. Brennan stayed home for a couple of days. "_Ugh, I hate being sick_." Brennan thought to herself. "_But I only vomit. I heard Booth had a sore throat as well as vomiting, and Parker (Who had it before Booth) and a cough and a stuffed up nose. Plus, they were sick two days less than I've been. The only person who just pukes is... Angela. And only sometimes. But she's not sick, she's pregnant. But I'm not pregant. I can't be pregnant. The last person I slept with was..._

Booth.

Whoop! prologue, if you think this doesn't suck, review me, and If I get enough views I will write chapter one.


	2. Joke

Chapter One-

_I'm pregnant? But… what's going to happen to me and Booth? _Images flashed through her head. Cullen talking to them "Are you in a relationship? FBI and partners are not allowed a relationship together. " _Okay, I've got to tell Booth. But when? _Brennan had tried to talk to Booth, bring up stuff to wriggle it in to the conversation. _It's so hard! There haven't been any murders for us, and I've been in limbo a lot. How am I going to tell him? _By this time it had almost been a month since Vincent's death. Angela's due date was creeping closer. Booth called her, to tell her that she had a case. "Bones?" "Hey, Booth." 'We found a victim at a bowling alley. You wanna come with?" "Yes, Booth, that sounds fine. Pick me up at the front?" "Ok." Brennan and Booth went to the bowling alley, deal with the witnesses, took photos of the crime scene, packed up the body, and went to talk to Max. The case whizzed by, and eventually Angela's water broke in the middle of work, and was rushed to the hospital. After visiting the new the family, Booth and Brennan walked home. "This has changed their lives, you'd think you'd be a little more apprehensive." Brennan said with a hint of distress in her voice." "Well, having a baby that's a good thing-" He realized the look on Brennan's face. "What? Bones? What?" _Now's the time. Come on, Temperance, why is this so hard? _'I'm… I'm" She saw Booth's face, it was full of confusion. "I'm pregnant." Booth's face, the face she knew so well was filled with confusion. _This is it _"You're the father." She breathed out. _His face. His face is so blank. _His face slowly shifted and turned into a heartbreaking smile. _He's happy?_ Relief poured over Brennan and she started to grin to. "Really? You're not joking? " He was ecstatic, like a child at Christmas. "Booth, you know me, I never…" She started. "Joke" They said it together.


	3. Avoiding

"Bones! We are going to have a baby! A real live baby!" Booth was grinning ear to ear. 'You act like you've never had one before." Brennan told him, with a sly look on her face. Booth's smile faded slightly."Booth? I'm sorry, did I say anything wrong? I merely said-" Booth stopped her with his hand. "After I proposed to Rebecca…. She didn't let me help her with her pregnancy. She went to Parker's grandmother, his aunt, basically anyone but me. I was lucky that I was even there for his birth. Even if I did get arrested right after." He said, looking down at his multi-colored socks. "Booth…I 'm so sorry." "Don't be. All I want now is to be here for your pregnancy, ok?" Booth said, being a little agitated. "You want to come to my house.." Booth said. Brennan gave him her infamous quizzical looks. "I meant to plan out things like where we'll live. How and when we are gonna tell people." Booth looked into her crystal blue eyes. It was almost as if he could see her take down some of her bricks of her infamous wall. They linked arms and walked away. They decided to spend the night at Brennan's because Booth's apartment was above a liquor store that was open for a while. "So. When are we going to tell?" Booth started lovingly into Brennan's eyes. "Second trimester. First trimester runs a high risk of miscarriage." Brennan said matter-of-factly. "Bones what about... Director Cullen?" Booth said slightly nervously. "Hmm. We'll worry about HIM in the second trimester. And I don't think that he'll be too much trouble. He says we are not allowed a relationship, but you and Cam did. Sweets and Daisy do. I think. It's confusing." "Yeah, but Cam and me… We weren't partners. Cam was a stay-at-lab squint. You. You are special. Brennan smiled. "Bones?" Booth said nervously. "What about doctor's visits? Have you gone? It's been what, four weeks?" Brennan nodded. "But I haven't gone. I just took the tests today, although I've suspected this for a while. Brennan stated this in a matter-of-fact way, as if she were talking about something like a plumbing leak, not a baby. Then she started to drift off to sleep. Going to work the next day was pretty difficult. She was incredibly happy and tried not to show it, but she failed. So instead she avoided people and she was pretty successful. This lasted about another four weeks until Angela came back. This of course proved difficult for Brennan because Angela told her the day she got back from France. Meanwhile, Booth and Brenna n where getting closer. "Booth?" She started sexily. "Yeah, Bren?" "Can I tell Angela that I'm pregnant?" Booth sighed. "Bones, I know you and her are basically sisters, but… She's not known for keeping secrets particularly well. Especially regarding pregnancies." Brennan thought back to everyone but the interns knew in three weeks. Brennan nodding, looking sad. "I thought so. If only the murderers would stop for a few months. Then I could avoid people even more."


	4. Standard Issue

From Brennans, Angelas, and Booth's perspective. Thanks for all the lovely reviews.

_Knock, Knock _ "Dr. Brennan?" Bones was working on her new novel. Reading back on her past ones, she realized what Gordon Gordon had said a while ago was true. "Like most books, it reveals more about the author than the subjects. It was definitely true. All of her colleagues had a counterpart in her book, even if she denied it. It would be hard to keep the baby out of this one. "Dr. Brennan?" She remembered that Cam had come to talk to her. "Yes, Dr. Saroryan?" "There's a case." Dr. Brennan stared. "Yes…." She asked in a confused manner. Silence lasted for a minute. "So why aren't you in the field? Working? Making sure no one compromises your remains?" Cam asked slowly. "There is no reason to talk to me like that. I am a grown adult, not a confused child. I have decided against field work because of my…. Um, because I am ate up with all the FBI agents and incompetent police officers. If you excuse me, I need to work on my novel." Brennan told her, regaining her composure and sounding a bit defensive. "I think the expression is 'fed up' but ok." Cam smiled awkwardly then left quickly. Angela came in silently, watching Cam half-sprint to her office. "Sweetie, what did you say? Cam ran out of here as if she had seen a ghost." "Why is it always something I said? Why isn't it anything she said?" Brennan stated angrily and stood up. "Well, was it something she said?" Angela asked. "I dunno Angela. I'm going down to bone storage chamber until the body is here." She quickly left. Angela was left in her office standing awkwardly. Again.

Angela decided (partially because she had nothing better to do) that it was time for some good nosing around. "Hey Cam." Cam turned around, startled. "Oh, sorry that I startled you. I really need to stop doing that." Cam breathed a sigh of relief. "Scared I was Brennan? Well anyways, I was wondering what Brennan told you that made you leave." Angela stated. "Well, I asked her why she wasn't in the field with Booth like she usually is, and then she insulted the FBI, questioned the state police's competence, and then told me to shove it. All in a strictly professional way, of course. Angela, do you know anything about this?" Angela was thinking.  
>"Angela?" 'Mmmh? Oh, no Cam sorry. I don't know anything." Angela wandered off.<em> Brennan isn't working with Booth in the field? Not working with Booth. Booth.<em> "Seeley Joseph Booth, I am going to kick your FBI standard issue ass!"

Sorry this is so short and late. Thought I updated it. Reviews are welcome!


	5. Hey, Dad!

_Booth_

Booth's phone rang.

_Hot Blooded, check it and see, I've got a fever of 103, come on baby, you can do more than that. I'm…_

"Agent Booth here." "Booth, what the hell did you say to Brennan?" Angela was on the other line, furious. "I didn't say anything to make her do anything." There was quiet. "Who said she did anything?" "You're calling me so that means she did something, it doesn't take a genius. Maybe the problem is you, not me." Booth ended this statement in an aggressive and unfriendly tone. "Oh.. Well, I'll talk to you later Booth." "Angela no-" He looked at his phone. "She hung up on me. She hung up on me!" Booth couldn't believe it. "The good doctor hung up on you?" Agent Shaw asked. "No, one of the other squints." "Agent Shaw, can you supervise them packing up the body?" "Yes sir!" "Thank you." Booth got into his car. He sighed. _Bones, why do you have to be grumpy? _He could imagine her response. "I'm not grumpy, I am annoyed by the…." _I need to talk to Bones about hiding hormones. It's bad that she doesn't get in till 9:30 because of morning sickness. She needs to hide more signs. We need to announce this baby for she starts to show or before she starts craving weird food. I'll call her now._ "Bones?" "Booth?" "You, me lunch?" "Sorry, Angela blackmailed me into eating with her on the grounds that she will tell everyone about us." Silence before the storm. "BONES! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THE BABY! YOU PROMISED!" Booth was roaring. _I wanted to tell people but no, we agreed not to tell. Why does she get to break promises? Because she's pregnant?"_ "Relax Booth. I didn't tell her about our secret, merely that we had slept together. And that was on the day after and she promised me not to tell anyone." "Oh. Sorry Bones. See you after." "Booth." Temperance Brennan sounded scared and small. "Yeah Bones?" "Love you." _Click _. _Did she really just say she loved me?_

Brennan

Brennan was sitting at the diner when Angela came in.

"Hey Ange." Brennan said. "Bren. What's with you today? You've been hostile to me and Cam, and then hid yourself in Limbo." "Bone Storage?" Angela humphed. "Yes. Whatever. Your avoiding talking about what I want to, and avoiding me all together. What's up Brennan?" Brennan sighed. "I can't say. But you will know soon. That's all I can tell you." Angela thought long and hard about this. "Brennan, I think something's wrong with you. Seeley Booth is the cause. I know it." Now it was Brennan's turn to stay quiet. "Yes, he's part of it." Angela closed her eyes. "Bren, you're my best friend. Booth has done something, and it has hurt you. If you don't give an actual reasonable excuse, I will sic my father AND yours after Booth." Angela crossed her arms triumphantly. She knew she'd win now. "I need to use the bathroom. _Damn it, Angela. What do I do? Ah! I will call Booth! _"Booth?" Booth groaned. "I need to tell Angela." Booth groaned even louder. "Bones, come on we talked about this! We bo-" "She threatened you." "Angela? Pfft! She-" Bones broke him off again. "With our fathers. Billy Gibbons and Max Keenan."


	6. Four Weeks?

Sorry it took me FOREVER to update, family issues, services, and being out-of-state has reduced my writing time. However, I promise to write you a special chapter soon! This is a heavy Angela-Hodgins chapter. But, it all leads somewhere. It's been 9 weeks since Vincent died.

-Buff

"Your father? AND Angela's father?"Booth gasped. "Yes Booth, I said that. Why do you repeat everything I say?" Bones asked him in quizzical and annoyed manner. "Fine. Tell her we will tell her in a week. No less." "Fine. I'll talk to her."

Angela

_ _ Brennan walked out of the bathroom and sat down. Angela smiled. "Let the negotiations begin!" "One week." "Now." "One week." "Tomorrow." "One Week." "Two days." "One week." "Three days." "One week." "Four days." "One week." " Five days." "One week." "Six days." "One week." "Seven days." "Agreed." Angela was shocked. "Yes! I win! Oh yeah!" Brennan sniggered. "One week is seven days." Angela's spirit dropped. "Damn it, sweetie! Negotiations means compromises." _Angela sighed. Why is Brennan so tough to crack? What the hell is up with them? _"Angela, I changed soon to a week. I gave you a date. That IS a compromise." "Sweetie….." "Angela, I need to do this. I'm sorry. But it's my decision ans I am already changing for you. " Angela sighed. _Today is not going well._ "Sweetie, I'm going to check on Michael. See you later!" Angela walked back to the lab and called her nanny. Then she worked on the program for the Angelatron. "Ange, time to go!" Angela looked up. Hodgins was beaming with his curly hair and blue eyes. 'Right. Coming." In Hodgins's minicooper, Angela shifter her feet. When she got to her house she was shocked. The lights were dimmed, with candles leading to the dining room, where a steak dinner was waiting. Then more candles were leading to the bedroom. "Oh… my…" _My god Hodgins, this is amazing. Best Hubby ever. _"Hehehehhh." Hodgins grinned. "Hodgins, this is amazing! It's delicious. The steak, hmmmm." She followed the candles to her room, where an envelope was laid on her pillow. She opened it. "Oh my…" It was a plane ticket from D.C. to Paris, two weeks later, Paris to Italy, for a week, then to Switzerland. The whole trip would last.. 2, 3, 4 weeks. Damnit, Brennan won't tell me over the phone. I guess I'll have to wait four weeks instead.


	7. Questions, Anyone?

Heeeeylo! Now that we have gotten rid of Angela, what will happen next? Who will take care of Michael? All in the new chapter of…. Bones, season 6 ½! Heh, dramata

_The next day_

Brennan

"WINNING!'' Brennan woke up to the sound of Booth cheering. "Is there baseball this early in the morning?"She asked groggily. She tasted bile in her throat and ran to throw up. After brushing her teeth three times, she wandered over to Booth. "Doctor's appointment today." Booth was still grinning. "Angela's going on a four week trip in Europe!" Brennan realized what this meat. _No Angela to nag us. I see why Booth was ecstatic at this news. No more prying Angela! _"That's great, Booth! We are much more likely to keep our secret. This drastically increases the chance of our baby staying a secret until my second trimester." Booth was undaunted by her fancy words. "Hey, after our appointment, do you wanna go to the diner? They say you're supposed to eat 6 small meals every day. "Sure, Booth."

Booth

Doctor's Office.

"Miss Brennan? The doctor will see you now." Booth stood up and held Brennan's hand. She knew she was nervous about complications and if she would be a good mother. _Silly Bones. She was great with baby Andy, why would she be any different with our child? _They walked in to the office. It was white, with a table for Brennan to lie down on, a closed door with curtains in the corner, and everything smelled of anti-septic. They were greeted by a young nurse. She was probably about 25, and kinda looked like Sweets. Young, long black hair…. "Dr. Brennan, how long have you been pregnant?" Brennan put on her thinking face. _That face is cute._ "Nine weeks." The nurse looked up. "Dr. Brennan, that is way too long. You should've been here before week four. As it is, we can already take an ultrasound that does not require….. "I know." Brennan cut her off. " I am quite busy, you know, desecrated human remains, writing, and murders." The nurse made a grim face. "Well Dr. Brennan, if you would please pull up you shirt part way. Are you ready to see your baby?" Bones looked excited but very unsure. He gave her a thumb up. She gasped as the nurse put the gel on her stomach. Then when the picture came… "Jesus, Mary and Joseph." Booth gasped. _That is the most precious thing I have ever seen. Bones and I made that. Me, and BONES! I can't believe this is happening! This is great! I'll finally get the family I want. No custody charges between Bren and me! Did I just call Bones Bren? That's weird. _"Booth, isn't it beautiful?" Booth looked at her. "Don't call our baby 'it' Bones. It's not an 'it'. It's our little miracle." "Well, Booth, humans have evolved precisely so that they could reproduce successfully." Booth rolled his eyes. Brennan started talking to the nurse about baby stuff, baby stuff, and.. "From what I understand, we will be able to have sexual intercourse well into the pregnancy as long as no pressure is put on my abdomen?" Booth head shot out of his almost-slumber. "Wait, what? Bones, remember how we discussed some things are private? Like our sex life?" Now it was Brennan's turn to roll her eyes. "Booth I am sure she gets questions like this all the time. She is my doctor, and I am told to come to them with any questions." "Yes, Dr. Brennan, you can continue a rich sex life. And yes, please to come to me with any questions you may ask.


	8. Hell, Yes!

Sorry guys, been really busy! But now, in this chapter I WILL make it up to you. I've got the long awaited announcements! Oh, and please review! I know some of you are lurking quietly. :D

-Buff

4 WEEKS LATER

AKA The Return of the Hodginses or The Second Trimester

Brennan

"Today's the day! Lil' Michael gets to go back to Angela." Brennan saying cheerfully, but ended the statement in a sad tone. Booth noticed this and smiled. "You like having him around." He said smugly. "Wha- no, it's just that I like doing favors for Angela when she has done so much for me. Anthropologically speaking, women often-" Brennan started. "Nope, noppity nope. YOU like Michael." When Brennan started to stammer, she was stopped by the award winning Booth smile. "You're gonna be a great mom."

Angela

"I miss Miiiicheal." Angela groaned. "It's been _four_ weeks!" Hodgins sniggered. "I thought the whole point was to get away from it all for a while." He stated, with a larger-than life grin the said it all- I win this conversation. "No, it's so that we can have undisturbed sex on our private beach, and so I can finally drink wine in Paris. And so I could actually have some sleep at night." Hodgins grinned again. "Not that we did much sleeping, heheheh." Hodgins started to nuzzle her neck. Then suddenly the car swerved. "Watch it, Hodgins! Your granny driving is what got us married in the first place!" "I don't see you complaining." "Touche."

Booth

_I see Hodgins is still driving that stupid mini-car. At least Angela can fit in it now. _Booth thought smugly. _Hey, Michael is sleeping in Bren's arms. DING DONG _. The sound woke Booth out of his stupor. "They're here!" Booth opened the door courteously. Angela stood in the doorway, and beamed when she saw Michael. Or maybe it was because Brennan was holding him. Hodgins was next to her, with a crinkled green jacket. He noticed that they looked sleep deprived. _Why would they… you know what? I don't wanna know._ "Mikey!" Angela cried. She tried to take her son out of Brennan's arms. He looked at her, and held on to Brennan even more. "Mikey?" Angela was aghast. The more she pulled, the more held on. He even started crying. "Ange, I got this." Brennan looked Michael in the eyes. "Whooo's a good baby? Do you want a raspberry?" Mikey giggled as she picked him up and gave him one. Then she gave him to Angela. Mikey's face wrinkled up when he realized he had been tricked. He was then hugged by Angela. "He likes you, Bren." "Founding Fathers tonight?" Angela smiled. Hodgins started- "I dunno, you know, we just got back…" Angela smacked him in the back of the head. "Hell yes."

That's it! Wait, you thought the announcement was THIS chapter? Hmm, you heard wrong. I have it planned out, but you have to wait a bit longer. Reviews make me punctual… And you know what they say, the more the merrier!

-Buff


	9. The Hour Is Up

Oh my, are you ready for hilarity? Mwuhahahaaaa! Ooh, and it'll be a long one, too. Please, PLEASE, review. And, new character perspectives! Epic, right?

-Buff

Angela

"Hey, Hodgie?" Hodgins looked over at her. They were in Hodgins's office, a hour or so before closing time. "Mmmh?" Hodgins was making bug flashcards for Mikey. "Don't you think it's weird that Booth and Brennan, who 'aren't' in a relationship, were at Brennan's apartment? And now they're inviting us to dinner?" _I can't tell him about Booth and Brennan sleeping together. Brennan would never forgive me._ "Not really. Dr. Brennan has never taken care of a baby before. Booth was probably helping her." _Helping her with what, exactly? Heh. Brennan would tell me if something was bigger. Right? _ "Ange?" Hodgins asked, seeing the glazed look on his wife's face. "Oh, mmmh. Yeah, that's probably it.

But the doubt stayed.

Cam

"CAM!" Cam looked over to see one suave FBI agent jogging towards her. "Founding Father's tonight, after work." By this time, Booth was halfway back to the entrance. "But I have a date with PaUL!" "Bring him!" _What is with everyone today? They're all jumpy. Even Dr. Brennan is weird, even though she's in Limbo. And what's with Founding Fathers? I wonder if Angela and Dr. Hodgins are going. Oh, well. I guess that date will just have to be put off. Paul will probably be busy anyways._

Brennan

"ALL MY INTERNS, GET OVER HERE!" Brennan yelled at the top of her lungs. "Hmm, do you want the baby to go deaf?" It was Booth. He was nuzzling the back of her neck, holding her from behind. "Mmm.. Booth, leave it! The interns are coming." He grinned and strolled out. Three minutes later, Clark Edison. Arastoo Vaziri, Wendall Bray, Colin Fisher, and Daisy Wick were lined up. "Mr. Bray, Mr. Fisher, Mr. Vaziri, and Mr. Edison, after work today, please go to Founding Fathers." The interns looked confused. Brennan smiled. "If you are worried, you are not being fired. You may now leave. Ms. Wick, can you please stay here after the others leave. Wendall grimaced as he thought about what the fate of Ms. Wick might be. Fisher smirked, no doubt hoping that more competition would be eliminated. Once they were all gone, they were left alone. "Ms. Wick, I need you to do me a favor." Daisy brightened up at this, it looked like she was going to be fired again. "Can you take Dr. Sweets out tonight?" Daisy looked confused. "Yes, Dr. Brennan!

THE FOUNDING FATHER'S

Booth was bubbling. He had asked the manager to close it for an hour. His gun asked too, but that didn't help much. Then he recognized Dr. Brennan, and agreed to if she signed his wife's copy of her latest book. They were on. Everyone was in chairs, and Brennan and Booth stood in the front. Booth took a deep breath. "Everybody, we're together." Cheers erupted. _"Woooot!" "It's about time" _Angela just sat and grinned. Hodgins looked at her as he realized he knew he had been let out on a very big secret. "And there's more." Brennan too, took a huge breath. Now, even was in the dark. She had no idea what the hell was going on. Booth gripped Brennan's hand and looked into her eyes. "I'm pregnant." Everyone just opened their mouths. "!" Angela screeched. The glass of vodka in her hand shattered. Wendall stood up clapping. Mr. Vaziri grinned. Mr. Edison looked happy but slightly uncomfortable. Cam smiled, although in a slightly melancholy way. Angela's eyes were huge, with alcohol dripping down her dress, and glass shards everywhere. Hodgins helped clean up, while everyone came up to congratulate them.

"What. The. HELL?" Sweets and Daisy stood in the doorway when Booth realized the hour was up.


	10. I Must Be Going

Guys, I'm really sorry about slow updates. School + Wacky relatives + Death = Slow update time. Please review, I know some of you are out there. Reviews make me write faster. BTW, after the last chapter S&D ran out. Party split up after. Oh, and swears + angst! It's teen for a reason!

The next day, 8:30.

Booth

Beeep, Beeep, Beeeep, Beep, click. Brennan's alarm clock went off. Booth turned over to turn it off with no Brennan. "Temperance? Brennan? Bren?" But Brennan was already up and gone. He found a note taped to the Coffee maker. I'm going in early to maneuver around my co-workers. Since I don't want them asking questions I can't answer. Pancakes are on the counter.

- Brennan. Booth ate, brushed teeth, drank coffee, and went to work. I wonder what color the Baby's room will be. Do we want to know the gender? Oh shit, what about Sweets? Has he told Hacker? Oh Fuck, what if he told Hacker? I can't answer these questions! What the hell are we going to do? What about Brennan's field work? We're gonna have to tell the FBI eventually! Booth then arrived at the FBI building. Sitting in his chair, at HIS desk, was Sweets. "Take a seat, Agent Booth." "The fuck, Sweets! This is MY office!" Sweets realized what he said. "Oh, yeah. I'm just sort of used to saying-" Booth interrupted. "I don't care, say what you want and get. Out." Sweets looked sheepish. "Close the door, please." Booth did as he was asked. Sweets seemed to ponder something, and his face turned red. "You were planning to keep Daisy and I in the dark about Dr. Brennan's pregnancy. Do you know how hurt she was by keeping this from her? Do you? She was CRYING because she thought Dr. Brennan couldn't trust her. And I've shared some deep stuff with you guys! And you blow me off, but you tell Fisher? Come on, I didn't even know that you two were in a relationship. I'm supposed to know this stuff, I'm a psychologist! Why couldn't I see the signs! Am I incompetent? Am I losing my touch?" Sweets gasped as he finished his tirade. "First off Sweets, you didn't know because it's called being discreet. Second, you wouldn't have seen "the signs' because Brennan isn't your ordinary lab rat. Brennan and I will tell whoever we want to about the pregnancy, and I'm sorry that Daisy was too close to you. We wanted one day, a week or something, were Brennan wouldn't be looked on has handicapped, because she'll kick the ass of anyone who says so, but at the same time not keeping a secret from her best friend, who is still pissed at her. Bren is having a hard enough time trying to talk with Angela without trying to make sure that you're not telling Hacker! Sweets, if you didn't work for Hacker, you've been told. But we couldn't risk anything, including Daisy. Daisy doesn't have the control to shut the hell up, and we didn't want to put you between Bren and her. Okay?" Booth was really red in the face. Sweets was silent for a moment. "I get it Agent Booth. If you had told me, professionally I would have been required to tell Hacker. You can't tell Hacker, because that's basically telling the whole FBI. And you were thoughtful about not telling Daisy in a kind way, because that would compromise her situation with me. I understand, Agent Booth. I've got a meeting, so I must be going.

Please review!


	11. A Long Day

Alright, I'm back! Halloween is coming uup! At this point Brennan is probably around 14 weeks, one day. And it's not just fluff, you'll see. Ooh, there will be a murder. PLEASE review! Reviews are magical, they speed up writers.

Brennan

Booth was kissing me. Slowly, but getting faster and faster untll- Brennan regained consciousness and realized there WAS a Booth kissing her. "MMmhm." Brennan got out of bed as she realized her surroundings. Her apartment, and it was 7:30. "Shit. I'm going to be late." "No, cause I made your breakfast, sleepyhead." Booth kissed the top of her head, and 15 minutes and one shower later, Brennan was ready to go. "How DO you get ready that quickly

?" They were in the SUV and ready to go. "When's the next appointment?" He asked her absent mindedly. "Next Thursday." Mmmhm. She got out at the Jeffersonian. "Hey Angela!" Angela Montenagro was pysched. She'd been waiting for this forever. But Brennan hadn't told her. "Hey Ange, can we go to my office?" Angela nodded and off they went. "Ange, I'm not good with emotions or expressing myself in a way that people can understand, but I wanted to tell you. Booth wouldn't let me tell you by using the logic that every one knew about your pregnancy. He, we, wanted it out at one time. And I need your help right now. Please?" This had done it for Angela. She gave Brenna an enormous hug. "Of course, Sweetie. I just wish you could have told me. But I get it. So, has Booth proposed?" Brennan looked confused. "Should he?" "Well, he proposed to Rebecca. Do you want him to propose? He is a family man." "But traditionally-" "No, Bren. You're not very traditional. Plus, he has to get used to you atheism. Give a little. If he truly wants this, and you truly love him, let him have his fun. I guarantee it will make things easier. And, you can save the explanation of "We have children but were not married." Not the most graceful thing, Sweetie. Plus, it'd be a great ending to your book series." Brennan sighed. It was a long day. it was going to get worse.

Short chapter, I know. But reviews help!


End file.
